Surgical sutures are known for binding body tissues together or binding medical appliances to body tissue. Various materials, including natural materials and synthetic materials, for example, may compose a surgical suture. Further, surgical sutures may include various structures, such as a monofilament structure or a multi-filament structure, for example.
Canadian Patent Publication 2,087,903 (“the '903 publication”), entitled “Multicolored Surgical Braid,” purports to address the problem of non-uniform tensile stress distribution across a cross section of a surgical suture. The '903 publication describes a braided surgical suture with different types of braids that can be distinguished by different multicolored patterns. However, the braided structures described in the '903 publication may provide low tensile strength and may present external surface roughness and cross sectional non-uniformity characteristic of the braid pattern applied. Further, the braided sutures described in the '903 publication may include interstices between the braided fibers, which can trap and retain moisture prior to use.
U.S. Patent Publication 2013/0123839 (“the '839 publication”), entitled “Chemical Knots for Sutures,” purports to address the problem of increasing knot profile with increasing knot security (i.e., resistance to loosening and/or slipping of the knot). The '839 publication describes surface activated surgical sutures capable of forming chemically bonded knots. Further, the '839 publication states that a first reactive group may be positioned on a first portion of the suture surface and a second complimentary reactive group may be positioned on a second portion of the suture surface, such that the first and second portions of the suture surface may come in contact and during the knot-tying process and form a chemical bond therebetween. However, the '839 publication does not describe how to make high tensile strength sutures, or sutures having a color pattern indicative of a characteristic of the suture.
U.S. Patent Publication 2011/0277249 (“the '249 publication”), entitled “Method of Producing Colored High-Strength Fibers,” purports to address the problem of successfully dyeing polyolefins. The '249 publication describes a process for producing colored high-strength fibers of ultra-high-molecular-weight polyolefins by pretreating at least a portion of the high-strength fiber with at least one etching agent, prior to applying a dye to the etched fiber. However, the multi-step process for forming a fiber, etching the fiber, and then dyeing the fiber may be complex and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved surgical suture having high tensile strength, low cost, and a multi-colored pattern for identifying a characteristic of the suture.